I Never Wanted To
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: It was a well known fact that the country had been at war for 100 years. Just when the world was losing hope, he woke up and now has to figure out what is happening. Was it his fault to begin with?


Summary: It was a well known fact that for the past 100 years, the nation had been at war. When the world had just lost its hope, he woke up. After 150 years, he now has to figure out what happened and defeat those that oppose him. But was it his fault to begin with?

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit either the characters or the song by Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

* * *

**Killing a Classic**

_Same old show  
Different town  
Heaven knows what you've been doing all night long,  
Are you having trouble sleeping on the run?  
There's no doubt in my mind_

* * *

Pandorum was once the power nation of the planet with the top technology, economy, and the brain power that other nations were jealous of. This confident nation had no qualms about squashing any competition, merely kidnapping those thought worthy enough to live there, sometimes they were even 'nice' enough to bring the families. The kids that didn't keep up with aptitude tests were sent to special schools to test out new medicines and possible theories. When they grew up and were still seen as a waste of space to the government, the citizens continued the schools or were sent to be daily laborers, something that the nation wouldn't waste precious brain power on. Not everyone was made out to be the scientist of the family.

Decades ago, no one could have any hopes to compete, but a renegade group who had authority issues, combined all over the world and created a Pandorum version II, or formerly known as Angora. This was a brand new colony had followers all over the place and reported back to a command center, location unknown. It was still so new, that the people of Pandorum had no idea what to look for or that they even needed to look. Angora, which wasn't an actual country that stood alone on its own, was comprised of those that escaped the schools or those that were rejected from their programs and were vengeful. And Pandorum so sure of themselves, they couldn't even imagine an uprising. Or being beat at what they had surely thought was their game.

Within five decades, Angora had done just that. The first bomb went down 30 miles outside the capital. Since then, it was a continuing rain fall of bombs and gunfire against what had been the most fierce, powerful nation and the rest of the world. Of course, they had no idea whom to target, so everyone became a victim.

Now, everyone was on the same page. Terror. Destruction. It was now every person for themselves.

Except one.

Patient 0000-03. A white haired man with two triangles on his head, golden eyes that were hidden from the world behind his lids and would not open again until 100 years after that first bomb, and claws that would make any normal man cower in fear.

However, he was tucked away in an old government building, 30 miles away from the capital, hidden under a city of rubble. Completely unaware of what was going on around him for a full century.

* * *

Kagome was covered in dirt. But that was really nothing new, it was rare to see anybody clean anymore. Not with all this suit and dust in the air. All that she had on her was her old school uniform, a coat, and her big yellow backpack.

She was known as the daredevil of the family, which was now a tiny mixmatched group consisting of her grandfather that had the heart of a buffalo, her mother, and her kid-brother Souta. Their family had avoided most of the war for a good portion of Kagome's life, all except their father who had gotten drafted when she was five. To this day, they still don't know if or how he died. It was just common fact that if they didn't return within two years, there was no hope. When she turned ten, the troops of Pandorum had taken their costal city as board for a new naval site. The citizens were left to fend for themselves. That, or become recruited.

So the rest of their broken family grabbed what they could in ten minutes and left, never to see their homes again.

That was all ten years ago. Now, Kagome had learned to scout, what herbs were used to heal, knew who to look out for. As a child, she was naïve and trusting. All she trusted now was her family and, dare she say it, this girl they saved and was her friend. Normally, it was a bad idea to get close to anyone.

But this girl was different. They had teamed up to rescue the girl's brother and Souta from the army who had tried to bring fifteen year olds to shoot a gun on the front. Kagome and the new girl, Sango, wouldn't accept this and ran into each other mid-heist.

Kagome still giggled about it, thinking back to when she almost slit the girl's throat while Sango had her own knife up to Kagome's stomach. From that moment on, they had each other's backs and often got rid of any threat that came upon them. They were a small group, but they fended well for themselves.

They really had no plans. What future could they possibly have? All they knew was that to join the army would be instant death. At least by roaming from town to town, they had hope of living one more day.

Kagome once knew a girl who fought every day just like she was. One day, she woke up, and told Kagome that there really was no point in continuing living this bleak, dark life. What was the point of killing soldiers and staying away from the enemy, when all they wanted was peace? Nothing was going to change, according to her. Kagome tried to talk the girl out of it, but the girl heard nothing of it. She left their cove and stood in front of a tank until they shot her down. That was exactly why Kagome didn't like making friends. Who knew what they would do.

So Kagome, her family, and Sango with her brother travelled their way across cities, scavenging whatever resources they could get their dirty hands on.

And today was no different. Right now, Sango was keeping watch outside the tiny shack while Kagome stuffed her big yellow bag with much needed wipes. And holy crap, was that..?

"Hey, Sango? Do you see anyone?" She whispered. She needed a second opinion. There was no way…

"Something wrong in there, Kagome? Everything's fine out here."

Kagome beckoned the girl inside, hands all over the object in question. The container cold to the touch, leaving condensation dripping from her fingertips.

"Kagome, what is that?" Sango stopped at the doorway, keenly observing the apparatus in her friend's hand.

Kagome stayed quiet for a second, still not believing their luck. It was just a tiny shack, how did it still have running electricity? Let alone a refrigerator. "Sango, this is a gallon of water. Ice, cold water." Kagome passed the water to Sango. "Go ahead, get the first drink. I think there's more." Kagome turned back towards the fridge and shuffled through the spoiled contents, but shoved in the back was a clearly marked tub of ice cream.

"Shit, Sango. I found something ten times better!" Kagome looked around for something to eat it with, afraid the cold food might shock her hand. To her perpetual surprise, she found two slightly rusty spoons. "Today is turning out to be either a falsely good day, or we're getting a shitstorm later. Better enjoy this while we can."

Sango, who had obviously never had ice cream before, had no idea what she was getting herself into and was slightly hesitant. "What is this stuff made out of? It looks kinda…fishy. And why is it three different colors?"

Kagome giggled at her friend. Leave it to Sango to question everything. "It's kind of like ice shavings? And they flavor it to taste better. This one is Neapolitan, meaning it has chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. You can get a scoop of just one flavor, or you can mix them! Genius, if you ask me. And it wasn't even made in Pandorum. Look, it was made in…Oh I can't even pronounce it, but it sure wasn't here."

Sango grabbed her spoon and lightly grazed the surface. Her face became perplexed when very little came off.

"It's frozen, Sango, you can't expect it to just comply. You gotta push down." Kagome giggled. She demonstrated how to do it, and even took the first bite to show that it was harmless. "Mmm, see? Tasty."

Kagome still couldn't believe their luck. After finding that out, she searched the tiny house more strictly and found a tiny underground storehouse. They already had too much food to carry, especially with the five gallons of water and they were due to leave the next day. What a waste.

The girls packed all their supplies and were on their way back to their hide out spot. They were only a good hundred yards away when they heard a twig break.

"Sango, don't move. I knew this day was too good to be true…" Kagome mumbled, her eyes shifting in every direction, body naturally crouched in a defensive position.

"I don't see anything Kagome, think it was an animal?" Sango whispered, despite her lack of confidence that there was a human near them.

"You're probably right. I don't see anything either." The girls stood up slowly and just as their heads rose above the bush line, they heard guns being raised. Right in between where their family was hiding away.

Kagome and Sango knew they weren't in a tactically superior position and didn't want to clip an innocent in any possible cross fire, so they fled. Without even saying a word, they knew exactly where to go.

Bullets were whizzing by, both of them had to drop their supplies so the weight wouldn't keep them down. Kagome silently prayed they hadn't found her gramps or anyone before they showed up, and hoped Souta would get her bag. That thing had seriously been with her everywhere.

There was a small clearing before the shack and they knew to be caught there would be instant death, or worse, being caught and drafted. Sango, who noted this as well, grabbed Kagome's wrist and signaled an alternate route that led into some heavy tree area. Lead the gunned men, get them lost, and safely hide away.

They veered off towards the towering trees, their pursuers still in a straight line not far behind. They had been running for a good ten minutes when Kagome sped up after spotting a hill in front of her. Sango, who was always the faster of them, was already halfway up the hill. '_Damn those athletic legs._'

She decided to focus on running however, rather than dwell on the fact that she wasn't fast enough. Regrets get you caught. Getting yourself caught means death.

Kagome was halfway up now when she noticed that Sango had stopped. She listened for the army men, but heard nothing and decided that a break could be refreshing. She jogged up the rest of the way. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, her curiosity taking over. There was no way that Sango needed a break, the girl could run for miles.

Sango pointed towards the valley bellow the hill and mumbled, "Look for yourself." Kagome shifted her gaze and took a quick intake of breath. The sight that lay before her was beautiful and tragic. Buildings that were obviously once majestic lay crumbled before them like a child would dump their toys. White rubble lie upon every inch of the ground before them.

Sango slowly started treading down the hill towards the destruction. "Come on, Kagome. Let's check it out. Maybe we can hide here for awhile. I don't think anyone's been here in years, let alone know about this place."

Kagome nodded and followed, still entranced by the scene around her. She'd seen plenty of destruction in her years of hiding, but this was the worst. And yet, it was the cleanest site she had encountered. Everywhere else was covered in grit, but this place? Weeds that actually sprouted flowers, something she rarely saw, and this almost ethereal glow that casted off the practically white rock. It almost seemed like they were in an alternate universe.

"Where are we? This is so crazy." Kagome let her hand rest upon some of the rock, it felt smooth to the touch.

"Hey, I think this building is still standing!" Kagome looked around and spotted her friend standing in front of a small archway leading to stairs that seemed to go underground. "Wanna check it out?"

"We lost our flashlights with our stuff. How're we going to see?" Sango seemed to think about this for a minute. Damn Kagome and always being right.

Sango opened her mouth to reply when she felt the ground move below her. Her eyes widened in shock and she knew Kagome felt it as well seeing as her expression was identical. They didn't even have a chance to run, the ground below them collapsed leaving a scream in their wake.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake up, a headache throbbing as a reminder of what had happened. Due to the impromptu skylight, she could see her nearest surroundings, including Sango sprawled next to her. Her chest was still rising and there wasn't a pained expression, so Kagome assumed for the time being she was alright. It wasn't like she could do anything in an emergency anyway, no supplies, no way out, not even being aware of where she was…

Kagome sat up letting her eyes adjust to the darkness beyond the landing site and wiped away the dirt that fell along with them. She stood up, weary of whether she could walk or not and after finding her balance, she began to walk around.

First thing she spotted was a table with test tubes and beakers on it, some still filled with liquid of some sort. "Oh, great. Don't tell me we landed in some toxic waste dump site."

And then she heard it. Some mechanical noise off to the corner of the room, of course, the farthest corner from any type of light source. But there was more to it than that. There was a rhythmical compression sound. It wasn't making any type of beat, though. It sounded more like..breathing. It went at the same tempo as when she took a breath.

"This is too crazy."

She desperately wanted to wake up Sango, but she knew if she didn't try to walk over there now, her nerves may get the better of her. Sure, she could beat the crap out of someone, and she had aim that could rival a sniper, but going in a dark building with what could be toxic fumes without any supplies. Well, it left her insecure.

She sucked up her courage though and trudged into the unknown.

To say she was the most graceful person would have been a lie. She easily tripped five times. Her curiosity really would be the death of her…

What she soon saw made her gasp. Lying on a metal hospital bed was a body! And the mechanical noises was the aspirator that seemed to be keeping him alive. How long was he here? There's no way that this machine had long-lasting battery power or that there was still any type of electricity flowing through here.

"What is going on here…"

She let her hands follow the tube that went to his mouth. Her eyes rested upon his face. Boy, he certainly was cute. And were those…?

Ears…?

…like a dogs?

Before she could even think about it, her hands were rubbing them in gentle circles. She probably stood there for a few minutes, absentmindedly rubbing and trying to figure out what she was seeing before her.

"What am I doing? I need to find a way out of here." She knew she should have been afraid that this… boy, could hurt her or get her caught, but she didn't fear him. There was something about him that made her just know that he wasn't a threat. He shouldn't suffer like this. No one was around to help him, so why prolong his life?

She put her foot straight through the machine causing the room to go in silence once again. It was time to leave.

She came back the way she had come, probably bumping into just as many things she had as when she had earlier until she was back to her friend.

"Sango, it's time to get up. Come on, get up." She nudged her friend a few time, slapping her in the face until her maroon eyes were gazing up at her.

"Did we actually fall?" Kagome chuckled at her friend.

"I do believe we did. Let's get out of here. It's kind of giving me the creeps." Especially now that it was more quiet, Kagome silently added to herself.

She grabbed Sango's hand and helped the girl up, dusted off the dirt, and headed in any direction that wasn't where the boy was.

It took a few minutes, but they found stairs, quite likely the ones they were going to take anyway, and left the underground building.

"I think it's safe to go back now. We can head over here later, yeah?"

The girls agreed, tomorrow, they'd search around more. Right now though, that water sounded really good.


End file.
